


Human Needs

by Hayama4



Series: Ferris Wheel Kisses [4]
Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Androids, Game Spoilers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayama4/pseuds/Hayama4
Summary: Crow was all too happy to take care of Seto.Spoilers regarding Crow, but not for the rest of the game plot.





	Human Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Like the first three fics in this series, I wrote this a few years ago, not too long after I played the game. Unlike those fics, I’ve never posted this anywhere before.  
> While this fic could happen after Seto finds Crow in much the same way as in “It Means Enough”, it kind of takes an alternate path. You’d have to imagine their reunion was a bit more… chaste and that they settled down instead of looking for other humans. Crow and Seto are together, but haven’t had a ‘more than friends’ encounter quite yet. Perhaps Seto just hasn’t had the right dreams and Crow just hasn’t found the right books.

Sometimes, when Crow lay beside Seto at night, he slipped into a low-powered mode.  Though he closed his eyes, it could hardly be compared to actual human sleep.  On some level, he still registered his surroundings and the vitals of the young man beside him, able to wake the moment anything seemed amiss.  Seto, however, hadn’t yet realized just how aware Crow was during this mimicked _sleep_. 

Before sunrise one morning, Crow woke as Seto stirred beside him.  Seto had been breathing heavily, murmuring something unintelligible in his sleep.  Ordinarily, if Seto roused so early, Crow would have put his arms around his friend and offer whispered suggestions that he go back to sleep.  That usually worked, buying Crow more time to cuddle with his favorite human.  This time, Crow wondered what would happen if he stayed quiet.

Seto rolled over and opened his eyes, shifting his sleepy gaze in Crow’s direction.  Crow quickly closed his eyes and made sure to keep still.  Seto let out a frustrated sigh.  Slowly, obviously trying not to _wake_ Crow, Seto got out of their bed, quickly pulled on his boots, and walked outside.

“He probably just has to take a leak,” Crow mused.  When more than five minutes passed, Crow became slightly concerned.  Humans had many functions to take care of, but Seto rarely dawdled.  He also rarely left a warm bed so early on a cool morning, but he was gone just the same.  Maybe something _was_ wrong.

Leaping to his feet, Crow followed after Seto.

Seto hadn’t gone far, because once Crow stepped outside, his sensitive ears could hear him.  Crow was confused that Seto’s breathing sounded so ragged and he crept closer for a better look.  Seto stood behind the tiny house they’d taken up residence in.  He leaned against the brick, head back, eyes closed.  Crow raised an eyebrow when he saw that Seto had his shorts pulled down, his hand wrapped around his cock.  Seto was stroking his hand up and down, and as the pace of his stroking quickened, so did his breathing.  Soon Seto’s soft gasps became breathy moans, and Crow felt an odd sensation coiling below his own waist.  He licked his lips.

Suddenly Seto cried out, though he tried to stifle it against the back of his hand.  He gave himself a few more quick strokes, and Crow saw sticky liquid flowing out between his fingers.  Seto sighed and slid down the wall, panting.  As soon as Seto stirred, his movements hinting that he would get up and go back inside, Crow fled back to their bed.

When Seto followed a few moments later, Crow pretended to be suddenly roused from sleep mode.  Seto apologized for waking him and Crow simply coaxed his friend back to bed as usual.  Crow had thought about confronting Seto, asking him where he’d been, but he decided he needed to do more research first.

…

Later that day, while Seto cooked his meal, Crow slipped away to his book collection.  Buried under his favorite volumes, Crow had tossed some books that had either confused him or bored him.  One was a manga, filled with drawings of two young men.  Crow had only read one chapter.  It had ended with the characters, best friends, sharing their first kiss.  He’d then decided to set it aside and read about the adventures of a ninja instead.

Now, Crow could see how the volume could be useful, and committed himself to finishing it.  As the chapters progressed, the two _friends_ shared more than kisses.  “So humans need to do things like this too,” Crow considered.  He grinned.  He was determined to take care of Seto’s needs.

…

The next morning, Crow made sure to wake before Seto.  He lay on his side, holding Seto close to him, the young man’s back against his chest.  The events of the previous morning began to repeat themselves as Seto’s even breathing grew fitful.  When he woke, Crow slid his arms gently around Seto’s waist.

“Sorry if I woke you,” Seto muttered.  “I… um… I guess I had a weird dream…”  Seto moved to get out of bed just like the day before.  This time, however, Crow tightened his hold on Seto.

“C-Crow,” Seto stuttered.  “I… I need to get up for a minute, okay?  Crow?”

Crow kept his hold.  “Why?  What can’t you do right here?”

If the back of Seto’s neck was an indicator, he must have been blushing furiously.  “Some things are private.”

“Private means secret,” Crow reasoned.  “Why keep secrets from me?”

“It’s just embarrassing,” Seto muttered.

“What’s to be embarrassed about?” Crow breathed in Seto’s ear.  He began slowly kissing Seto’s neck.  Seto shuddered.  “This?” Crow asked, lowering his hand from its grip on Seto’s waist, and brushing over the bulge in Seto’s shorts.

“Crow!” Seto gasped, arching his back.

Crow held him close with one hand, while the other traced the skin along Seto’s waistband.

“Crow, you don’t underst-stand.  Sometimes this… ah, _Crow_ … this just happens.  It’s embarrassing, but I can deal with it m-myself,” Seto attempted to argue, distracted by Crow’s touch.

Grinning, Crow whispered, “I understand perfectly well, Seto.  Let me take care of you.”

Seto gave up his protests.  “Fine… If you really want to,” he muttered sheepishly.

Crow took the invitation and slipped his hand inside Seto’s pants, gently brushing Seto’s arousal with his fingertips.  Seto moaned, and Crow began to feel that sensation in the pit of his stomach once again.  Pushing aside the distraction, Crow carefully stroked Seto.  He was rewarded for his efforts as his human writhed and gasped under his ministrations. 

Crow wanted to try one other thing.  He slid the hand holding Seto’s body close to him upwards, his fingertips finally brushing a tiny raised nub on Seto’s chest.  Gently at first, Crow began to rub.

Soon, Seto was moaning loudly with every breath, calling Crow’s name and begging.

“Don’t stop… Crow… Ohhh… Please…  _Crow_!”

Crow took Seto over the edge, and a sticky, milky liquid spurted out from Seto’s body as he moaned and shuddered.  Rubbing that wetness between his fingers, Crow slid his hand behind Seto, cupping his ass.  Carefully, he sought a place to insert his wet fingertips.  Teasing Seto’s entrance, Crow paused.

“Seto, what about this?”

The young man only hesitated for a moment.  “That...”  He turned his head to look at Crow, blushing.  “Yeah.  _Please_.”

Crow obliged.  Carefully inserting one wet finger, then another, he worked his way around Seto’s tight entrance.  Curious, Crow pressed one finger in further, reaching, stroking.  Seto cried out suddenly, and Crow smirked with satisfaction.  Crow pressed deeper into Seto again, and the human responded with shudders and moans.

Crow had become very aware of his own feelings, his own hard length.  He slid off his pants and coated himself in the last of the sticky liquid.  Crow coaxed Seto up, so that the young man was kneeling on all fours, ready.  Seto looked at him over his shoulder, his face red and his hair disheveled.  Crow simply grinned.

With his hands on Seto’s hips, Crow slowly slid inside of him, pausing to let Seto get used to the feeling.  Then, he began to move.  Crow was slow at first, gently rolling his hips.  Soon, the pleasure he felt spurred him to go faster, harder, deeper.  Seto began to moan, louder than before, and that alone nearly sent Crow over the edge.  With each thrust, Seto cried out and Crow felt _something_ building inside him.

It took one last thrust, and everything released.  Crow had never read any words that could adequately describe the rush that coursed through him.  Fuses tripped, sensors oversaturated, Crow cried Seto’s name, and they both collapsed onto the bed.

As Crow’s circuits and instruments returned to normal, he could hear Seto’s heartbeat slow in a comparable fashion.  Crow pulled Seto close and kissed him softly.

“Thank you, Crow,” Seto whispered, blushing.

Crow hummed contentedly.  “Yeah… If _this_ is the result of your _embarrassing_ human needs, you can thank me by letting me help you every time.”


End file.
